<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What We Are by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780006">What We Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>secret step brother lover verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing beds, Sorry Not Sorry, Step-Sibling Incest, modern au i guess?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>18 year old Anakin has to share a bed with his 22 year old step brother, Obi-Wan. What’s the worst thing that could happen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>secret step brother lover verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is horny crack. I wrote it because I couldn’t get the idea out of my head, there could probably be smutty sequels, give it a read and let me know what you would want to see happen next.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin groaned, rolling over in bed, trying to find a more comfortable position and trying not to disturb his step-brother Obi-Wan who was sleeping beside him. It was summertime, Obi-Wan was home after just graduating from college and Anakin was just about to leave for his first year. The older man had been forced to give up his room when his aunt came to visit for the weekend. Which is how Anakin came to be in the crack between his bed and the wall. It was just a weekend, and they had shared a bed before on vacation, but it wasn’t as small as Anakin’s twin bed.</p><p>Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had come into Anakin’s life when he was twelve and Obi-Wan was sixteen. At first, Anakin thought he was going to get a cool older brother who would drive him around places and eventually sneak him beer. He was sadly mistaken. Obi-Wan refused to get his license, stating that it was impractical to have a car since he lived so close to public transportation. And now, even at the age of twenty-two, Anakin wasn’t sure Obi-Wan had ever drank alcohol.</p><p>Obi-Wan was reserved, for the two years that they lived together before he went away for college, he spent most of his time in his room studying or tutoring students after school. He was friendly towards Anakin, but they didn’t share many interests and if he’s being completely honest, Anakin did not take well to his mother’s marriage. He had trust issues, and by the time he got around to feeling like he could trust Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan was away at school and took with him any chance of having a close relationship.</p><p>So here he was, falling off his bed in an effort to try to not crowd the solid body next to him. His side started to hurt from lying on it for too long, so he turns over very slowly to face—</p><p>“Hello there.” Obi-Wan is facing him, very much awake and looking at him with a disgruntled expression.</p><p>“I-uh-sorry. I can’t get comfortable.” Anakin apologizes, blushing from the proximity.</p><p>“I know. I feel it every time you move.” The auburn haired man snarks. Anakin narrows his eyes.</p><p>“If I’m so annoying to sleep next to, why don’t you just sleep on the floor?” He grumbles.</p><p>“You haven’t let Shmi in here to clean this carpet in years and it’s a minefield of sharp pieces that have fallen off each of your newest inventions. I’ll take my chances with the bed.” Obi-Wan readjusts his own pillow and settles in for emphasis.</p><p>“Okay, then stop complaining, before I push you off and activate Artoo.” Anakin shoves at the other man’s chest playfully. Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow. </p><p>“Your killer Roomba stands a better chance in a fight against me than you, kid.” Obi-Wan shoves Anakin back. </p><p>“Who are you calling kid, I’m taller than you, and I’m only four years younger than you!” He squawks indignantly. </p><p>“You’re a bean pole, you have no muscle to you.” The older man says with a smirk.</p><p>“No muscle—I lift!” Anakin grumbles, and then gets a malicious glare in his eye. “I’ll show you, no muscle.”</p><p>Anakin tackles Obi-Wan before the older man has a chance to react, and they roughhouse around for a little bit, kicking and hitting and laughing before Anakin is unceremoniously flipped onto his back with Obi-Wan pinning all of his limbs to the mattress. </p><p>“Yield.” Obi-Wan pants from his position over top of him. </p><p>Although it’s dark, Anakin can see the blue of Obi-Wan’s eyes, and he’s not sure he’s ever really taken note of their color before. This close, Obi-Wan’s breath is on his face, coming out in short little puffs of hot air. And there’s a stream of moonlight coming in through the window that lights up Obi-Wan’s pale, exposed chest, illuminating constellations of freckles and Anakin dimly finds himself wondering if they go all the way down—</p><p>That sends a sharp jolt of want and consequently shame through Anakin, going straight to his groin which is unfortunately for him, pressed against Obi-Wan’s. He sees the moment Obi-Wan feels his arousal, his blue eyes flicker down and a slight crease forms between his eyebrows. But he doesn’t move, and neither does Anakin. </p><p>“Yield.” Obi-Wan says again, but this time it comes out pleading, more uncertain, more of a question. Anakin squares his jaw.</p><p>“You yield.” And he doesn’t know what possesses him, but he rolls his hips up against Obi-Wan’s who takes a short sharp intake of breath and just stares at him for a moment before—</p><p>Soft lips are crashing into his own, and Anakin always hated the fact that Obi-Wan could grow a beard and he couldn’t, but now with the sharp stubble tickling his chin he dazedly finds himself not hating it at all.</p><p>Their tongues are sliding against each other, messy and furious and so good. Anakin doesn’t think he’s ever been more turned on in his life and then Obi-Wan rubs his own hard cock against Anakin’s and, yup now this is the most turned on he’s ever been.</p><p>The kissing stops in favor of rubbing their cocks together in a frenzy. They end up just moaning and panting into each other’s mouths, until Obi-Wan starts  sucking and biting at the curve of his neck, beard prickling his sensitive skin and he really wants to take back any mean comment he ever made about that beard.</p><p>It’s so wrong, Anakin knows he shouldn’t be doing this with his step-brother of all people, but if anything the hot ball of shame he feels is only turning him on more. The delicious friction of Obi-Wan’s body against his cock, the pressure of their sweaty bare chests sticking together and the older man’s hot wet mouth against his neck has him coming in his sleep pants embarrassingly quick with a whine. Obi-Wan follows him shortly after, tensing up and Anakin can feel his release seeping through their thin layers.</p><p>The older man rolls off Anakin with a grunt, and they both kick off their soiled pants. They move towards each other in the middle of the bed and tangle their limbs together. </p><p>Anakin quickly falls asleep, leaving the fact that he just dry humped his step brother as a problem for tomorrow. For now, he finally had found a way to comfortably sleep in bed with Obi-Wan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They don’t talk about it. The next day, Anakin deliberately avoids Obi-Wan. Which is easy, since him and Qui-Gon were busy entertaining Qui-Gon’s sister.</p><p>He’s sitting across the counter from his mom eating cereal in the early afternoon, only rising after he was sure Obi-Wan had already left the house. His mom is giving him an odd look, and he steadily avoids her gaze. She reaches out and brushes light fingers over his neck.</p><p>“It looks like you’re getting a rash there, Ani. Do you want me to make a doctor’s appointment for you?” Anakin doesn’t choke on his cereal, but it’s a very near thing. He rubs a hand over where she had touched, knowing very well it was probably a beard burn from Obi-Wan.</p><p>“I’ll take care of it, thanks mom.” He replies quickly, shoveling some more cereal into his mouth. Thankfully, his mom either doesn’t notice his blush, or chooses not to comment and instead starts asking him about shopping for his dorm room. </p><p>Anakin spends the rest of the day with his friend Ahsoka, playing video games at her house until it’s late at night and he’s almost too tired to drive home. It was the last night they had to spend together before Obi-Wan’s aunt went home and he just needed to stay out until he was sure the older man was asleep.</p><p>By the time he gets home, Obi-Wan is in fact already in bed and appears to be asleep. Anakin quietly creeps around, changing into pajamas and leaving his shirt on this time. He crawls up the foot of the bed and presses himself against the wall. </p><p>He does not think about how badly he wants to roll over and pull Obi-Wan into his arms, and he most certainly does not think about the fact that Obi-Wan elected to sleep shirtless again. These thoughts do not plague him until he falls into a restless sleep, not at all.</p><p>He does dream of Obi-Wan, what it would feel like to have his beard tickle the skin of his upper thighs. What his mouth would look like wrapped around his cock, whether he would look up into Anakin’s eyes as he pulled him apart. What his voice would sound like after Anakin had fucked his throat, that furiously posh accent deep and hoarse.</p><p>The dream is so vivid he can almost feel Obi-Wan’s mouth on his cock, and he’s just thrusting against it,<br/>chasing his pleasure against warmth and friction and—oh no.</p><p>He wakes with a jolt, realizing at some point he had rolled over and was now holding his step brother in his arms, erection pressed into his backside. He stays very still for a moment, wondering if he had actually been thrusting. And then Obi-Wan’s hips twitch, just slightly, back against the hard line of his arousal.</p><p>It had to have been an accident, Obi-Wan had to have been asleep and adjusting. There was no way Obi-Wan would let what happened last night happen again, right? He waits, holding his breath, and then Obi-Wan presses back and grinds his ass against Anakin’s cock.</p><p>Rational thought escapes him in the moment, and instead he pulls Obi-Wan closer and shamelessly rubs himself against the older man. The pressure and the friction just feel so good and forbidden, his eyes are rolling back in his head and he’s moving his hips faster, licking a stripe up Obi-Wan’s neck up to the shell of his ear.</p><p>Obi-Wan actually trembles in his arms, and Anakin’s head spins when he realizes that his older, mature, no nonsense step brother is getting off on this too, without even being touched. Anakin decides he needs to rectify that, so he brings his hand around and slides it into Obi-Wan’s waistband.</p><p>Anakin has never touched another man like this before, but with this angle it wasn’t that much different from himself. The first thing he thinks when he wraps his hand around Obi-Wan’s shaft is fuck, he’s big. The second thought, that brings a blush to his cheeks and nearly has him coming in his pants, is what it would feel like to have that cock inside him, splitting him open. </p><p>Obi-Wan muffles a moan when Anakin begins to jerk him off, using the precome that has begun to gather at the head to make his hand slide easier. Obi-Wan grinds his hips down on Anakin’s cock in response and he bites the smaller man’s shoulder to muffle his own moan of pleasure.</p><p>He loses himself in the rhythm they build up, Anakin rutting against Obi-Wan’s ass and Obi-Wan thrusting into his hand. The older man throws his head back against Anakin’s shoulder and their lips meet in a messy exchange of tongues.</p><p>Before long Obi-Wan is moaning into his mouth as he spills his hot load into Anakin’s hand. Anakin can’t resist bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking the mess from it. Obi-Wan watches him with dark, half lidded eyes before suddenly he’s turning in Anakin’s arms and his hand is snaking under the taller man’s waistband and oh.</p><p>Anakin bites his bottom lip to keep from crying out at the pleasure of having Obi-Wan’s hand around his erection. Their foreheads are pressed together and Obi-Wan’s hand is on his dick, jerking him off like he’s done this before and Anakin doesn’t have time to examine the pang of jealousy he feels at that.</p><p>“Come for me, Ani.” Obi-Wan murmurs against his lips and the combination of Obi-Wan’s husky voice and the shame of being called his family nickname has him arching his back and coming into Obi-Wan’s hand. </p><p>Anakin takes off his shirt and both of them use it to clean the messes of their hands before he tosses it across the room. They settle back into bed, a tangle of sweaty, boneless limbs and Anakin idly wonders before he falls asleep if this would become a habit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>